


Soulmates

by minkeys



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, aka minkey are still best friends and ot5 are still ot5 but theyre not idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkeys/pseuds/minkeys
Summary: soul mateˈsōl ˌmāt/noun: soulmatea person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.orMinho and Kibum love each other in all the ways that matter





	

Minho and Kibum have been together for so long that Minho most likely knows Kibum better than he knows himself.

It sounds clichéd, but it’s true. A friendship that withstood high school _and_ college, not to mention countless boyfriends and girlfriends on both ends, is one that can’t be easily broken. 

No matter how many times Kibum and Minho might have wished they weren’t friends anymore, the simple fact is that they need each other. Not because they aren’t whole without each other, because they are. They lived without each other for 14 years, so they technically can live without the other in their lives, but they don’t want to. They complement each other so well it’s like their souls were created at the same time and were just waiting to find each other.

Minho laughs when Kibum drunkenly explains it to him and then later holds Kibum when he begins to cry because he doesn’t think Minho believes they could be soulmates.

“Weren’t you the one that said that if you ever tried to fit in with the patriarchy’s heteronormative ideas of romance that I would have to kill you?” He reminds Kibum, “So what’s with this talk, huh? You want to die so badly?”

Kibum huffs, “Well it’s not fair that straight people get all the good things, is it? So what if I want to have a fucking soulmate, is that a crime? I bet we could be better soulmates than any het couple out there, don’t you?” He sounds surprisingly vulnerable, and Minho knows he’s seconds away from crying again.

“Yes Bummie, we could. If you want me to be your soulmate, I will be.”

“Idiot,” Kibum cries, “It’s not our choice, our souls are already intertwined. You just need to believe it.”

Maybe Kibum was being overly dramatic, but hey, he’s drunk. He can say whatever he wants. Choi “I-don’t-drink-because-I-don’t-want-to-lose-to-alcohol” Minho can’t say a goddamn thing.

He just wants to know that Minho is in this relationship for the long haul. They’re not 17 anymore after all. For all Kibum knows, Minho could decide tomorrow that their relationship has run its course and that he wants to move out and move on. Kibum would be heartbroken if that ever happened.

Minho shushes him as he rubs his fingers through his hair.

“Embarrassing _,_ ” Kibum sniffles.

“You’re not embarrassing, Bummie. And you’re not going to lose me either. I don’t think you realize how much you mean to me. Not only would you kill me if I ever tried to leave, but I truly don’t want to. You are my best friend and I love you. You know that.”

“I wouldn’t kill you, Minho. That’s what white people do and I refuse to be compared to those white devils,” he slurs.

“You’re right Bum, I’m sorry. Now come on, it’s time for bed,” he says as he gently picks Kibum up and carries him to their bedroom.

Kibum wants to argue more, but he’s just too tired and Minho’s body pressed against him is just too warm. He quickly surrenders to sleep, but not without a sloppy kiss to the forehead that Minho won’t ever admit that he loves.

Minho knows that he loves Kibum, but it’s always nice to be reminded that Kibum loves him back just as much.

He doesn’t want to seem insecure, but Kibum has always been the social butterfly of the two of them. No matter how popular he got through sports, Kibum was still always surrounded by people. They gravitate towards Kibum, and Minho doesn’t blame them. He knows Kibum is a beautiful person, inside and out. It’s no surprise that he has dozens of people that would do anything to take Minho’s place in Kibum’s life. Sometimes he wonders why Kibum never takes them up on their offers. He doesn’t know fashion like Kibum’s friends do and Kibum couldn’t care less about Minho’s love of soccer. They shouldn’t work, but they do.

The difference between Kibum’s fashionista friends and Minho is that Minho knows how Kibum’s love for fashion stems from him battling daily with self-esteem issues. He knows that every time Kibum designs a new piece of clothing or buys a new outlandish garment; he’s healing a little bit more from the damage his subconscious dealt him.

In that same vein, Kibum knows that Minho’s near obsession with winning comes from being the second son, desperate to surpass his brother in anything. He never held it against Minho when he would spend hours sitting on uncomfortable bleachers waiting for Minho to finish running drills after school. He simply made Minho buy him ramyeon on the way home and called it even.

Minho can’t think of anybody else that would have not only accepted his neuroticism, but asked what they could do to help him. Even if it meant getting up at ass o’clock in the morning to go jogging with Minho, Kibum did it. Kibum isn’t one to be overt with his affections, but those moments where Kibum would let Minho run his legs ragged without saying anything? Those moments show Minho that Kibum does love him.

When Minho found out he needed surgery to repair his torn hamstring, Kibum held him as he cried, lamenting the end of his professional career. Kibum helped Minho adjust to using crutches, and drove him to his physical therapy appointments, even if he had to drag Minho out of bed and shove him into the car. Kibum sat through his sessions and listened intently to what his physical therapist had to say.

If it weren’t for Kibum’s diligence, Minho could have faced life-long complications that would only have ruined his body along the line. As he stands today, Minho is able to coach soccer just like his father. It’ll never be the same as playing on the field and feeling the blood pumping throughout his body, but at least he can channel his passion into something that can help someone else. And it’s all thanks to Kibum.

He might feel jealous of other people for sharing interests with his best friend that he can’t, but he knows that he holds a place in Kibum’s heart that those people could never replace.

Those people won’t know that Kibum considered getting his scar surgically fixed for years because he thought it made him ugly. They won’t know the pain that Minho shared with Kibum as he held his hand during his grandmother’s funeral. They won’t know the joy that Kibum felt when he and Minho got accepted into the same university after high school. Kibum might hold their interests, but Minho holds his heart.

All these thoughts pass through Minho’s head as he looks at Kibum sleeping. He knows he’ll undoubtedly wake up with a wicked hangover and be cranky all morning. Minho’s dealt with drunken Kibum enough to anticipate hungover Kibum.

He slowly reaches into his bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of pain killers and his fingers brush against the ring box he’s had since he turned 24 and realized that Kibum was it for him.

The realization came over him like a wave and filled Minho with warmth like he had never known before. Loving Kibum was as natural as breathing, and realizing he wanted to marry him felt like the most natural decision Minho would ever make.

He pulls both out of the drawer and heads to the kitchen.

This startles Kibum who groans and reaches for Minho. He only opens his eyes when he realizes Minho isn’t in bed with him. He slowly sits up and calls out for Minho who quickly reappears with a large glass of water and 2 painkillers. Kibum quickly takes the pills to stop the pounding in his head and sips on the glass of water until it is empty.

With his eyes closed, he holds the glass back out for Minho to take it back. Except Minho doesn’t, which is odd. Minho always pampers hungover Kibum. It’s the only way he can return to the land of the living after a long night of getting plastered. Confused, Kibum cracks an eye open and what he sees causes him to quickly rub his eyes.

He must be dreaming, because it looks like Minho is on one knee with a ring box.

“This must be a dream,” Kibum rasps. “This has to be a dream. I’m dreaming and I’m going to wake up and things are going to be normal and my best friend isn’t going to be on one knee about to propose to me.”

Minho just chuckles and clears his throat.

“Kim Kibum, my Bummie-”

“Oh my god,” Kibum begins to sniffle.

“Bummie, we have known each other since we were bratty asshole 14 year olds. I look at us now, almost 30 years old and I just think that I’ve spent over half of my life with you. I’ve loved you for over half my own life.”

Kibum’s sniffling is getting louder and he wipes the snot away quickly.

“I love you Bum, with all my heart. And you were right last night, we are soulmates. Because when I look at you I feel my soul reaching for yours as if it belongs with yours. As if I belong with you.” He ducks his head, “You make me angrier than anybody I’ve ever know,” Kibum lets out a watery laugh, “And I’m sure I do the same for you; but even when we make each other so annoyed, I still know that there’s nobody else on the planet that I would rather be with. I’ve molded who I am around you and the love you’ve given me.”

Minho reaches for Kibum’s hand, “Would you do me the honor of pissing off heterosexuals around the world by being my husband? Kibum, will you marry me?”

It seems that Kibum was waiting for those words the whole time as he finally starts sobbing.

“Choi Minho, you absolute _asshole_! How could you propose to me like this,” he cries. “I deserve a candlelit dinner and roses and champagne,” his stomach rolls at the mention of alcohol, so maybe not. He clears his throat anyways as he crosses his arms and continues, “Besides, I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet and I smell like soju! How could you want to marry me?”

Minho sets the ring box on the bed and pulls Kibum in for a hug. He rubs Kibum’s back for a moment before he quietly replies, “You know, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet either if it makes you feel better.”

“Ya, Choi Minho! You’re so gross!”

“Is that a yes?” he asks. Kibum sobs and throws his arms around Minho’s neck, soaking his shirt with tears.

“Of course it’s a yes, you absolute oaf! Of course I’ll marry you, Minho.”

Minho begins to tear up as well as he slides the engagement ring on Kibum’s finger.

 _This is real,_ he thinks, _I’m going to marry Kibum._

Absolute joy bubbles out of Minho and he begins laughing through his tears.

“I’m gonna marry you,” he laughs. “I’m going to be Mr. Kim Kibum and you’re going to be Mr. Choi Minho because you said _yes._ ”

Minho imagines going into a time machine and telling his 14 year old self that the annoying boy in his class with the eyebrow scar is going to become his husband one day. He can only laugh thinking about how indignant his past self would be.

 _You have so much to learn,_ he sighs softly. _So much._

Their first kiss as an engaged couple tastes like salt and soju and morning breath and Minho has never been happier.

~

They get married in late autumn, Kibum’s choice.

Garcon and Commes Des are the ring bearers, Jinki is Minho’s best man, Taemin is Kibum’s best man, and Jonghyun spends the entire wedding crying.

Then again, so do Kibum and Minho. But they just married their best friends, so it’s acceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe this was my first ever fic that i posted and it was shinee lmfao but like since nobody else was gonna write about gross domestic lovey dovey minkey i had to!!
> 
> enjoy~


End file.
